justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Little Swing
|artist = ft. Little Sis Nora |year = 2016 |dlc = April 28, 2017 (ZH3) June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |pictos = 68 |audio = |perf = Andrea Condorelli (P1)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=4m28s Marie Surzur (P2)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=6m2s }}Little Sis Nora adlı AronChupa'nın "Little Swing", , , , ve 'da yer aldıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, her ikisi de 1920'lerde Charleston modası olan bir erkek ve bir kadın arasındaki düet. P1 P1 siyah saçları ve siyah bıyığı vardır. O turuncu bir bere, nane yeşili papyon ve siyah jartiyer, siyah pantolon ve siyah ve turuncu oxfords ile mor düğme aşağı gömlek giyer. P2 P2, kısa kızılcık renkli bob saçlara sahiptir. Koyu mor bir kafa bandı, mor bir gerdanlık kolye, göğsünde mor parlak kanatlı, yeşil topuklu bir manken ve mor topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Eldiveni de kızılcık renginde. LittleSwing Coach 1.png|P1 LittleSwing Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutin, birbirine sıkı sıkıya bağlı olan kavisli boru hatlarının bir odasındadır. Borular ve zemin önce mor kadar yanar. Aynı rengin yıldızları ritime yanıp söner. Borular çok renkli olduğunda, üst köşelerden gelen sahne ışıkları dansçılara doğru parlıyor. Oda karanlık olduğunda, tek tek borular tekil renklerle yanıp söner. Bu etki sırasında bozulmuş bir film-tane etkisi de görülür. Altın hamleden sonra oda altın döner. Koro sırasında borular şarkıya geçiyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, aynı oldukları 2 Gold Moves vardır. Her iki Gold Moves: Kollarınızı açın ve sağ bacağınızı kaldırın. littleswing gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves littleswing gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia * Bu, AronChupa ve Nora Ekberg ("Little Sis Nora" olarak anılan) dizisinde, daha önce ikincisi kabul edilmemiş olsa da, I'm An Albatraoz'dan sonra ikinci işbirliği. Galeri Game Files Littleswing.png|''Little Swing'' Littleswing cover albumcoach.png| album coach Littleswing cover albumbkg.jpg| album background Littleswing banner bkg.jpg| menu banner LittleSwing_BC.jpg| cover LittleSwingP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar LittleSwing_avatar_golden.png|P2 s golden avatar LittleSwing_avatar_diamond.png|P2 s diamond avatar Littleswing pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots LittleSwingMenu.png|''Little Swing'' on the menu 3Cscreencapture-1483723801867.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images jd2017 left 8.png|P1 appearing in the 8 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BLvRLZvAwES/ Behind the Scenes Newcharleston.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Littleswingback.png|Beta sign on the menu banner Others Littleswing thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Littleswing thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - Little Swing ft. Little Sis Nora - OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers Little Swing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Little Swing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ��Little Swing - AronChupa ft Little Sis Nora - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 �� Little Swing - Just Dance 2018 Little Swing - Just Dance 2019 Little Swing - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Little Swing es:Little Swing Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:AronChupa Şarkıları Kategori:Little Sis Nora Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Marie Surzur Kategori:Andrea Condorelli